Archangels (Rulers of Kind)
The Archangels are the seven most powerful and original angels to exist. History The Archangels were created by God at the very beginning just after Anu, each of the Archangels incarned a virtue of God. After the war against Amara but before Tathamet's rampage, God started to create four lesser angels known as the First Angelic Chiefs, Camael, Samyaza, Barachiel and Izual. When Anu fought Tathamet, the strongest of the failsafes created by Amara and her brothers, Helel and Izual were the only angels who helped Anu, with the help of the First Archangel and of the First Seraph, Anu managed to overwhelm and kill Tathamet, Helel cutted his seven heads, Izual gutted his body to tear off his heart and Anu make his body melt. The Seven Heads began to take form of their own and represent an aspect of evil. His three main heads gave birth to the three Prime Evils and his secondary heads gave birth to the four Lesser Evils. On the other hand, the Archangels helped God and Anu to rule Heaven, When God ordered to all angels to bow before mankind, Helel and Samael as well as one third of angels refused, they were banned. Samael met Lilith few after her demonization and they discussed, with time, they felt in love and went to Earth with their followers, they sire a new specie called Nephalems, the first being Linarian, son of Samael and of Lilith. Archangels made a vote for the fate of humans and Nephalems, Michael and Raphael voted for their death, Gabriel and Jegudiel voted for their survival, Raguel hesitated but finished to vote for their survival. Michael ordered the Flood and didn't saved the Nephalems, Raguel falled to save humans, Gabriel fled on Earth. The Archangels * Michael: Michael is the oldest of the Archangels and, by extension, of the angels as well as the twin of Helel. His virtues are Courage, Bravery and Valor. He is the strongest of his siblings, he ordered the death of Nephilims, Cambions and Nephalems and is the one who launched the flood, he lead the Powers, his opposite is the Lord of Terror, Satan, when the latter became Tathamet's Avatar, the Natural Order put the Lord of Awe, Skarn as his opposite. * Helel: The oldest of the Archangels and the twin of Michael. His virtues are Faith, Free Will and Light. He is the cleverest and the fastest of his siblings, he is the creator of all demonkind but Shedims, Greater Evils' servants, Squires, Valefor, Bile and Greater Evils, he led the Watchers/Grigoris, his opposite is the Maiden of Doubt, Valefor. * Samael: The second of the Archangels but is by far the most dangerous. Samael's virtues are Prudence, Wisdom '''and '''Death,' '''He is the only angel who have the right to kill humans and the only Archangel who know the position of the Heavenly Vessels, he leads the Dominions, his opposite is the Lord of Ignorance, Bile. * 'Raguel:' The third of the Archangels. His virtues are '''Justice, Fairness '''and '''Egality'. He falled for saving the humans and had to decide Nephalems' and humans' fate, he leads the Seraphims, his opposite is the Lord of Injustice, Izual who is also his former lieutnant. * Raphael: The fourth Archangel. His virtues are Charity, Healing and Prosperity. He leads the Virtues, his opposite is the Lord of Treachery, Balberith. * Jegudiel: The fifth Archangel. His virtues are Temperance, Humility and Blessings. He leads the Elohims, his opposite is the Lord of Rage, Lucion. * Gabriel: The sixth Archangel. His virtues are Hope, Kindness and Love. He leads the Cherubims, Anu's creations, his opposite is the Lord of Despair, Rakanoth. Powers and Abilities The Archangels are original angels. They are on par with Prime Evils, Younger Horsemen or Protogenoi. Each of the Archangels represent three of God's virtues in all of existence and in a similar way to the Greater Evils, they can influence individuals based on their concepts. They also draw power from their aspect and can bolster their natural abilities to a greater extant. Vulnerabilities The Archangels aren't affected by basic angelic weaknesses such as angel blades, angel swords. Despite possessing vessels, no exorcism can eject them from their bodies by force unless for the Hyperbolic Pulse Generator and it only works if the Archangel isn't in his Heavenly Vessel, Angel trap can still affect them for a short while much like how an Greater Evil can only be detain by an Devil trap in just a short amount of time. Holy fire or Chief Angels' Swords can barely harm them. It requires Weaponry such as Archangel Blade, Necrosian's Scythe, Prime Evil Blade, or anything else on that level to kill them . Trivia * The Archangels' forms are based on Diablo for the most. * The Archangels are the angelic Rulers of Kind. Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Winchester Allies Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:God's Creations Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters